


A Chance to Lose Control

by nocturnalmesmerism



Series: Ineffable Wives [10]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: (with a toy), Aftercare, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/F, Fem!Crowley, Gentle Dom Aziraphale, Lesbian Sex, Praise Kink, Safewords, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Smut, Sub!Crowley, Subspace, a little less so but still fundementally, fem!aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturnalmesmerism/pseuds/nocturnalmesmerism
Summary: “Let’s see how much you can take for me,” she leaned over to whisper in Crowley’s ear, “I want to see you stuffed full. I think you’ll take anything I give you, though you may need to be pushed a bit. I know your sweet little hole will stretch and open up for me. That’s what you’re for, after all, isn’t it, pet?”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Wives [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1499498
Comments: 21
Kudos: 328
Collections: Top Aziraphale Recs





	A Chance to Lose Control

When Aziraphale concentrated on something with her undivided attention, sometimes her tongue would just barely peek out the side of her mouth past her teeth. It was this sight that caught Crowley’s focus as her angel worked, facing her but with her attention directed downwards, her eyes intent on her task and that tongue poking out from between her lips. 

Crowley knew her eyes must be fully snaky, the whites of them gone and her slitted pupils slightly dilated. Aziraphale finally pulled the complex knot tight on the rope she had bound Crowley’s wrists with, and gave a glowing, triumphant smile.

“There we are. How is it, my dear? Not too tight I hope?”

Crowley shook her head, captivated still with the angel. “’sss fine, angel.”

Aziraphale’s eyes crinkled in her beautiful smile and she sat back up from kneeling on the carpet, leaving Crowley, naked and kneeling on a small pillow, to gaze up at her. She took a small step back, and sat in her armchair, beckoning Crowley to scoot forward to kneel in front of her.

“Alright dearest,” her voice was soft and gentle, and she reached to cup Crowley’s jaw in her palm, gently petting her thumb across her hairline. “I know we discussed everything already. However, I feel like this may be more intense than our scenes normally are, so I’d like to just ease you into it a bit slower than usual.”

Crowley, who had been leaning into the contact, just nodded, humming her assent.

“I need you to use your words for just a little longer, darling.”

“Yessss, angel.” Crowley’s voice was soft and low, but perfectly audible in the quiet of the bedroom.

“Perfect. What are your safewords?”

“Red, yellow, green.”

“There’s my good girl.” Aziraphale smiled and rewarded her by carding her fingers through her hair, nudging her to lay her head against her thigh and relax. Crowley let out a sigh and all the tension left her muscles, leaving her leaning heavily against her. Aziraphale kept her like that for a few minutes, just stroking her hair and murmuring to her, letting her ease into submission.

”Alright, pet.” She finally grasped her jaw in her hand and gently turned her face to look her in the eyes. Crowley blinked up at her, having given herself over fully to the warmth spreading through her corporation and the hazy bliss in her mind.

“Let me look at you. On the bed, please.” Her tone made it clear this was not a request.

Crowley pushed up to her feet, swaying a bit, before steadying herself and moving to sit on the end of the bed. Aziraphale followed, guiding her to lay back, then fastening her bindings to the headboard. 

Crowley closed her eyes and shuddered under her appraising gaze. Aziraphale hummed in approval, stroking at her collar, down her arms and over her stomach. 

“Such a lovely pet. Just made to be looked at, weren’t you? To be displayed and appreciated? But you aren’t just decorative. You’re meant to be touched, to be _used_ , aren’t you, dear?”

The tone of detached approval made Crowley flush all the way down to her chest. She squirmed a bit in her bondage and Aziraphale grabbed her hips firmly to still her.

“Hold still. I’m not finished looking at you.”

Aziraphale scratched lightly down her flanks, leaving goosebumps in her wake, then smoothing back up with her palms. She grasped palm-fulls of Crowley’s small breasts, not squeezing but just touching, feeling the soft give of them. Crowley felt a tremor run through her at being examined, like she was just a thing for Aziraphale to use as she pleased, it was thrilling and exactly what she needed.

Aziraphale smiled at her, “So sensitive, so _responsive._ I like that about you.”

The angel moved her hands down and gripped at her thighs, pushing them firmly apart while Crowley instinctually tried to pull them back closed, holding them open until Crowley yielded, looking away and flushing hot at the feeling of being so exposed, being handled so easily. 

Aziraphale squeezed her thighs emphatically, looking her in the eyes, a clear warning- _keep them there_ \- then moved to pet lightly over Crowley’s labia. Crowley let out a squeak and twitched at the contact, but managed to keep her legs spread. The angel brought both hands between her legs to spread her open and get a better look at her. She dipped her index finger into her folds to feel how wet she was.

“Oh, you’re practically dripping, poor thing,” She cooed, ”Don’t worry, we’ll take care of that.”

She snapped her fingers and the ropes detached from the headboard. In one swift motion Aziraphale gripped her by the hips and pulled her all the way down to the edge of the bed. 

“Turn over.”

Crowley’s pupils were blown by this point, she was breathing harshly and could barely focus on much of anything. All she could do was what Aziraphale wanted of her. Just to try to please her. She rolled onto her belly, bent over the edge of the bed with her arms stretched out in front of her. 

“Mm, what a lovely view. Nice to look at from every angle, it would seem.”

Crowley let out another stuttering breath and turned her face to hide it against her arm, muffling a whine

Aziraphale ran her palm over the demon’s serpentine vertebrae, then down to feel the curve of her arse, her inner thigh. She then cupped her hand over her vulva, groping gently, but possessively, relishing in the way Crowley squirmed and whined. She dragged her middle finger through her slit and let out an approving noise at the amount of slick flowing from her. She moved her finger back up to rub her wetness over her clit in a slow, torturous circle. 

That simple contact had Crowley trembling, and her thighs tensing. She instinctively wanted to push her legs back together, to try to get any sort of friction, but the need to be good for Aziraphale won out, as it always did. 

“Let’s see how much you can take for me,” she leaned over to whisper in Crowley’s ear, “I want to see you _stuffed_ full. I think you’ll take anything I give you, though you may need to be pushed a bit. I know your sweet little hole will stretch and open up for me. That’s what you’re for, after all, isn’t it, pet?”

She grabbed the large toy she had chosen from the nightstand. Her hand didn’t even close fully around it, for how thick it was. She started by rubbing the tip through her soaked folds, satisfied with the hitch in Crowley’s breath. She moved to push the thick bluntness of it against her tight entrance, not pushing it in, but letting Crowley feel it, watching her realize it’s size.

Crowley whined and began wriggling as if to get away, but pressed between Aziraphale and the bed there was nowhere to go. Aziraphale fisted a hand in her hair and bent over her, pushing the toy more firmly against Crowley’s entrance and whispering in her ear again. 

“Do you feel that, sweet pet? That’s going to be _inside_ you,” Crowley whimpered, struggling again “You’re going to be so _full_ , take every last bit of it for me, no matter what.”

Crowley panted, pushing her face into the duvet under her cheek, trembling, more with anticipation rather than fear.

“Color?”

“Nng- G-green.”

Aziraphale pushed the blunt length of it through Crowley’s slick folds, parting the lips and coating it in her wetness. She allowed her to grind against it for a moment before pulling it back to position it at her entrance. Aziraphale held her labia apart with one hand and began to slowly push the toy into Crowley’s hole with the other.

“Oh- oh, I- _I can’t_.”

“You can,” Aziraphale spoke soothingly, “You _will._ ”

Crowley whimpered and let out stuttering breaths as Aziraphale pushed and relaxed the toy against her entrance in turns, stretching her open to take it inside. Every time she pulled it back there was a veritable flood of Crowley’s slick that followed.

“Hm, enough of that, I think. You’re going to take it for me now. Do try to be good and hold still for me.”

With that Aziraphale changed the angle and pushed with more purpose, watching rapt as Crowley’s hole stretched around it, almost taking in the first ridge of it. Crowley twitched and cried out at the feeling of being stretched so _wide_.

“Angel- angel, I _can’t_ , it’s too- _too much_ , I can’t take it.”

Aziraphale hadn’t heard so much as a _‘Yellow’,_ so she carried on. She stroked up and down Crowley’s back to calm her a bit. 

“You can take it, my sweet thing. It’s not too much, and you’re going to have to. I know you can be good for me.”

Crowley sobbed, but didn’t protest verbally any further. With just a bit harder of a push the first ridge slid in past Crowley’s entrance and inside of her. She twitched, held still by one of Aziraphale’s hands holding her hip, and moaned.

“How does it feel, pet? Do you feel full?”

“ _Yes_ , I- _oh_ I-“ Crowley stammered until Aziraphale cut her off, stroking her hair a bit and replying casually, “Mm, well, that is only the first bit. We’ll have to see how you are after we’ve gotten all of it inside you, won’t we?”

Crowley gasped at the mere thought of taking more, trembling harder and whimpering softly. But she wanted- _needed_ \- to be good for Aziraphale, to please her and make her proud of her. Cathartic tears were already streaming down her face from the intense emotions overtaking her. She sobbed quietly and murmured, “Green, _green_ , I’m so- I’m- _please don’t stop, angel.”_

Aziraphale bent over her and kissed the nape of her neck, nuzzling at the sensitive shaved hairs there. “It’s okay, you’re alright, I won’t stop. It’s okay to cry, you’re doing so well.”

Crowley sobbed in relief and relaxed back into the mattress, shaky and needful. Aziraphale cooed in her ear and pushed the toy in further, adjusting the angle to let it rub up against Crowley’s g-spot as the second segment stretched her open a bit further. 

Crowley was beyond language at this point, just panting against the covers, jaw slack at the raw sensation of it all. The fullness of it pressing against sensitive nerves, Aziraphale praising her, yet using her almost like a plaything, her bound wrists limiting her movement. There was a certain bliss in having no options, no control. If Crowley wasn’t in control she couldn’t mess up, couldn’t make the wrong decision. Having Aziraphale there to tell her what to do, how to be good and how to make her pleased with her, made it easy. All she had to do was what she was told, then Aziraphale would smile that angelic smile at her, and tell her how well she had done for her.

The third ridge finally slid home, and Crowley jerked and twitched around it. If she had thought she felt full before, now she was stuffed, filled by and for Aziraphale. The pressure it put on that one perfect spot had her eyes rolling back in her head with pleasure.

“Oh, _well done_ , what a good girl you are. Just _look_ at you. How much you’re taking for me. You look so lovely, all stretched full for me.”

She grasped Crowley’s hip and began to move the toy slowly, listening to the involuntary noises pouring past her lips. She was practically mesmerized by the sight of it, Crowley’s corporation opening up for her and taking all she gave it. 

She sped up her movement of the toy, adjusting the angle until she could tell, from Crowley’s sob of pleasure, that she was nailing the right spot with every thrust. Rubbing the ridges of the toy against it ruthlessly, in unerring, overwhelming stimulation

Crowley felt the moment it became too much, and it hit her hard. She came, crying out Aziraphale’s name and clenching around the toy inside her. The intensity of it all made her vision turn white and her thoughts go blank.

When she came back to herself, Aziraphale had rolled her onto her back again and was stroking her hair back from her damp forehead, kissing her cheeks and cooing over her.

“Oh, my darling you did so _well_ , came so beautifully for me, like you always do. And you took so much for me, are _still_ taking so much for me,” That’s when Crowley realized she still had the toy inside her. She moaned quietly and weakly rolled her hips up. Aziraphale’s eyes widened. 

“ _Oh,_ can you come again for me, my pet?”

Crowley nodded, and Aziraphale reached down between them, just rocking the oversized toy shallowly into Crowley. She sped up slightly, let her thrusts become a bit rougher, and Crowley came again, head tilted back and throat bared to her.

“ _Fuck_ , you are _so_ good to me, my dear girl. You were such a good girl, so good for me. And you took it all so wonderfully, sweet thing.”

Crowley relaxed back into the bed, only making a small noise of discomfort when Aziraphale pulled the toy out, leaving her leaking slick onto the blankets. A warm washcloth ran over her face, then against her inner thighs and between her legs, gently cleaning her of her own fluids.

Aziraphale pulled her to lay on her chest, Crowley’s hand grasping her shirt gently, as she lay relaxed and warm in the afterglow.

Crowley fell asleep warm, happy and feeling so, so loved.

**Author's Note:**

> i am under quarantine and will be for at least two weeks, so i’ll have a lot of time to write on my hands. if you have any requests, prompts, etc. hmu with ‘em and i might write it!


End file.
